Various applications of wireless technology have been developed in recent years. These applications make use of a variety of data formats, frequencies, bit rates, etc. End users sometimes install multiple radio frequency (RF) systems to serve a number of applications. For example, a facility may use a first RF system to monitor a wireless security device network, a second RF system to monitor a wireless asset tracking system, and a third RF system to monitor environmental systems within the facility. Each system may come from a different manufacturer, may use different frequency bands, and/or may transmit data in differing formats or at different rates. Installation, maintenance, troubleshooting and optimization of such disparate systems can become a logistical challenge.